


Dollop of Debauchery

by kiramaru7, spiralicious



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/pseuds/kiramaru7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a jar of coconut curd and is looking for a victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollop of Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> We originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 101, "Rerun," under the usernames kattrip033 and kiramaru7 at livejournal. We revisited prompt #53 Jelly/Jam. Thanks for all your help, Jen!

On a whim of curiosity, Sebastian decided to replace the young master’s usual tea time jam with a novelty he’d come across, coconut curd. Before he could spring it upon its intended prey however, he happened upon a target with more interesting potential while the curd was in his possession, the spoilt prince’s butler. “Agni.” Sebastian nodded politely.

“Mister Sebastian.” Agni brought his hands together, giving his fellow butler a slight bow as a smile lit up his face.

“I have happened upon something that might interest you. Would you care for some coconut curd?” Sebastian incitingly asked as he held up the jar of the stuff.

“Oh, thank you.” Agni reached for it. “Prince Soma will love it. He’s very fond of chicken curry with coconut milk, but it’s so hard to find coconuts in the marketplace,” Agni prattled on, his mind ever on his young charge.

“Not him,” Sebastian said as he moved closer to his fellow butler. “You,” he purred into Agni’s ear.

“Aaah…” He shivered at the attention, surprised at the offer.

Agni looked at him questioningly, but desire was clearly there. Sebastian knew he was hooked. “Come,” he said, his voice full of seduction. He tilted his head towards the townhouse’s panty. Turning gracefully on his heel, Sebastian walked towards it.

Agni dutifully followed.

He had never thought it would be this easy to sway the other butler. Sebastian had always imagined a lengthy process of seduction and corruption, but here he had Agni at his heels like a puppy.

The pantry provided a surprisingly spacious venue for an afternoon tryst. Sebastian locked eyes with Agni as he pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth. His eyes were wary, but he showed no sign of running off. “Shall we sample some?” Sebastian opened the jar, tilting it towards Agni invitingly.

“Oh!” Duty sparked in Agni again. “Allow me to get a spoon.”

As he turned to go, Sebastian lightly griped his arm and turned him back. “There’s no need.” He dipped one long thin finger into the curd, brought up a small bite’s worth, and held it out in offering, smiling.

Agni looked from Sebastian’s face to his finger and back in indecision a few moments, before tilting down to give Sebastian’s finger a long, sensuous lick. Pulling back, Agni stood up and licked his lips. “Mmmm…”

Sebastian stuck his finger in the jar again, pulling out a small dollop of curd. Holding it up to Agni’s lips, his fellow butler opened his mouth and Sebastian stuck his finger inside. Agni’s talented tongue swirled around Sebastian’s digit, caressing it, before licking the curd off it. Sebastian smirked; Agni had always been an interesting one. He pulled his finger free to once again coat it with the creamy sweet. This time he made sure to drag it against Agni’s upper lip, leaving a sinful looking white smear.

Agni’s tongue darted out to wipe away the creamy goodness. Sebastian leaned in and licked Agni’s lip before he could finish. He smirked against Agni’s lips, appreciating the flavor of the curd mix with Agni’s own. Cupping the other butler’s cheek, he tilted his head to the side for better access to the sweet depths of his mouth. Agni closed his eyes. Sebastian’s kiss was as sinful as his little seduction was. Agni melted into it and could not help being led down the path of old familiar debaucheries. Who knew something as simple as coconut curd would be his undoing?


End file.
